


The Wedding Date

by midnightwriter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Pining, Rickyl Writers' Group, Romantic Comedy, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter/pseuds/midnightwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has to attend Abraham's and Rosita's wedding, but Rick's ex-girlfriend, Lori, will be there too and with her new fiancé, Shane. Obviously, Rick cannot go by himself. So Glenn decides to play matchmaker and convinces Rick to take Daryl as his date. And everyone thinks they're a real couple.<br/>And almost everyone is a lawyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glenn's Matchmaking Skills

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is finished and I'll post everything until the end of this week, so if you don't like WIP, you can come back in seven days. =D
> 
> English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta. So I'll appreciate if you point mistakes and typos. I hope you enjoy!

"Shit!" Rick curses while looking at the paper in his hands in disbelief.

"What? What happened?" Glenn asks coming out of his room after hearing his friend's words. Rick doesn't swear often so when he does, things tend to be pretty bad.

"The wedding. The wedding is Saturday! This Saturday!" There's a manic look on his eyes that makes Glenn a bit scared. Usually, Rick is a great guy and sharing an apartment with him is rather easy, but sometimes the man sounds crazy, especially when he's investigating a particular gore homicide case.

"Yeah. I know, Rick. We got the invitation two months ago."

"No. No. You don't understand: The wedding is in four days!"

Glenn's face is so twisted in confusion that one could almost see the question marks around his head. Moments like this make him very unhappy for being a public defender instead of a more well-paid kind of lawyer. He really wishes he could live alone in this part of the town with only his salary without having to share a house. Unless Maggie decides to share a house with him. He would gladly share a house with his girlfriend. In fact, he would gladly do anything she wants.

"Rick, you're not making any sense. What's wrong with the wedding being this Saturday?"

Rick exhales and finally stops looking at the beautiful yellow invitation in his hands to look into his friend's eyes.

"I don't have a date."

"Weren't you going out with that Jessie from the Mayor office?"

"I broke up with her two weeks ago. I forgot about the wedding."

"Were you really thinking about waiting to break up with her only after the wedding?"

"Of course! 'Cause Lori will be at the wedding." Realization appears on Glenn's face. "And Shane will be there too."

"Oh, yeah, and they just got engaged. That must be tough."

"What? They're engaged?"

"Yeah. They changed their facebook status and everything. Didn't you know? That's not why you're freaking out like a high school girl who doesn't have a date to the prom?"

"No, I didn't know. You know I hate facebook. Fuck! Now it's even worse."

Glenn feels bad for telling the news to Rick, he knows everything about their love story, even if he was three semesters below Rick and Lori in Law School. When he had got in, Lori and Rick were the most famous couple on campus. Not only the two of them, but the whole group used to be famous. They had Michonne, Andrea, Rosita and Shane, and they were the top students. The ones the teachers talked about and loved. The ones doing things ahead of their time. The ones who always were on the court with professor Peletier, professor Jones, and professor Ford, the three most difficult and demanding teachers. Glenn almost couldn't believe himself when he became part of the group.

Then Rick decided to give up his post graduation to become a homicide detective in the Atlanta Police Department. Lori freaked out completely and gave him an ultimatum: or he would become a lawyer or she would break up with him. And Rick never quite recovered from the breakup, especially with how only two months later Lori and Shane were already seeing each other. Losing his girlfriend, losing his best friend and dropping law school all at once had made him focus too hard on his new job and he became more solitary. He never had any serious girlfriends after Lori and wouldn't go out much with the group back then, especially when Shane or Lori were invited too.

"There must be something we can do! You can call Jessie again."

"No. She was pretty angry when I told her."

"What did you say to her?"

"That she wasn't what I was looking for."

"Right. Because that's what every person wants to hear from their boyfriend."

"We weren't dating. We were more- You know?"

"Yes, I know, Rick. I heard it every night!" Glenn rolls his eyes remembering the sounds he had heard and still wishes to forget.

"I can't go to this wedding alone. It's been five years since I last saw her." There's a glimpse of sadness in Rick's eyes and Glenn comes near him, putting a hand on his shoulder and ready to hug the man if necessary.

"You have to get over her, Rick. It's not healthy to be stuck in this relationship like this."

"I know, I know. And I don't love her anymore. It's just-" Rick tilts his head trying to organize his thoughts before vocalizing them. "I thought we'd be together forever, you know? We had planned our children's names already. We had everything planned and she just... She just threw everything away. And every part of my life after her seems so uncertain and unplanned and without a direction. But she didn't lose her direction. She didn't lose anything! Her life is exactly the same, except for the husband's name. She didn't love me like I loved her, all she wanted was to have life exactly the way she wanted and I don't want that."

Glenn still has his hand on Rick's shoulder and he feels slightly awkward with the whole situation. Michonne, Andrea and himself had tried everything to make Rick talk about his feelings towards Lori and what happened. They had tried to set dates between Rick and dozens of different women. But they never were successful. Rick would never open his mouth about it. Sometimes Rick could be quieter than Daryl - and that's quite something since their neighbor can spend days in the woods without saying one single word.

So if Glenn's mouth is now open and he cannot quite believe what he just heard his friend and roommate say, no one can blame him. A feeling of sympathy spreads across his chest because he can't imagine what he would do or how he would act if Maggie breaks up with him since they have made plans for a future together as well.

"Alright, let's find someone for you!"

"The wedding is in four days, Glenn. I can't find a girlfriend until then."

"You could find a fake girlfriend?" Glenn suggests not exactly sure about his own idea.

"A fake girlfriend?"

"Yeah, like they have in Japan. They hire people to pretend to be their girlfriends and cuddle with them at night or something."

"That's sounds desperate."

"And you aren't?"

"Good point. How do we find one fake girlfriend for cuddling?"

"The internet! Always on the internet."

Glenn takes his tablet, sits on the couch with Rick next to him and they research about fake dating. After a few minutes of research trying to change the words, they come out empty. If they wanted to build a fake relationship with a fake girlfriend online there were thousands of applications for it, but they couldn't find what they wanted. They try to research about bringing one fake Japanese girlfriend to Atlanta until Saturday, but it is too expensive.

"Maybe you can hire a hooker to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

"I can't invite a hooker to the wedding."

"I'm pretty sure I've watched a romcom with a plot like this. Maybe you could fall in love! Hm... Maggie makes me watch these movies." Glenn defends himself when he sees the face Rick is making. He thinks his girlfriend can take the blame for the fact that he has watched every single romantic comedy that exists, even if she really dislikes them and he's the one making her watch.

"Lori would know from a thousand miles it was a hooker. Besides, I'm a cop and prostitution is still illegal. I couldn't go out with one in public as much as I couldn't use cocaine in public."

"Right. There's that."

They sit in silence for a few more minutes, trying to figure out how to arrange a date for Rick in less than four days. Glenn opens his mouth a few times but soon closes it, before even saying a word. Rick starts to lower his shoulders and accept his fate when Glenn finally speaks again.

"I know! You could buy a bride! A Russian bride."

"Buy a bride?"

"Yeah, it's not illegal, I think. She'd come here to get a green card, so be seeing publically with you would be good for her."

"Yeah. But wouldn't I have to marry her? Really marry her?"

"Oh, right. There's that."

Once again silence fills the room as they try to think about a solution. That's when they hear a familiar knock on the door. Rick goes answer the door while Glenn stays focused on finding a solution. As he expected, Daryl's on the other side holding a six pack and pizza.

"Brought beer." Daryl says showing the six pack to Rick and awakening Glenn from his trance.

Ricks smiles widely, getting the beer from Daryl's hand and guiding him unnecessarily to the kitchen. Daryl closes the door and follows like he always does.

Daryl works at the dock, helping to transport cargo, and every time he has the day shift he buys beer and something to eat and takes to Glenn's and Rick's apartment, where they watch TV or play something or just listen to music while eating and drinking.

Looking at the easy way that Daryl moves around Rick and around the house helps Glenn notice that Daryl only shows up when Rick also has the day shift, not even bothering to come when he knows Glenn is alone. It makes him worry for a few moments thinking that Daryl might dislike him. Then he remembers that Daryl is not that kind of person, who pretends to like someone. Leaving only one possibility and Glenn smiles a smile worthy of the Cheshire cat.

"Rick, I think I finally found a solution!" Glenn exclaims as Rick hands him one bottle of beer and Daryl hands him a plate with a slice of Hawaiian pizza, that Daryl and Rick hate but know how much Glenn loves.

"Oh, no. Not another fake girlfriend!" Rick sighs in despair.

"Fake girlfriend?" Daryl asks with one raised eyebrow.

"Abraham's and Rosita's wedding is this Saturday and I don't have a date. So Glenn suggested for me to take a fake girlfriend." Rick explains.

"Well, this idea is the best one I had! It's perfect."

"I don't want a fake girlfriend."

"That's good because my idea involves a fake boyfriend." Glenn speaks matter-of-factly.

"Boyfriend? Glenn, I can't take you to the wedding. Maggie would kill me if you didn't take her to Rosita's wedding."

"No, not me, Rick!" Glenn protests. "Why would I choose to go with you when I have a girl like Maggie?"

"Then... Who? All of my friends will be at the wedding, men and women."

"Daryl." Glenn shrugs as if he's saying the most ordinary thing.

"Daryl?" Rick questions.

"Hell no!" Daryl exclaims at the same time.

"C'mon, Daryl. Why not? It's a perfect idea!"

"Tell me why this is a good idea. Especially since most of our friends know Daryl and know we're not together."

As Rick says the last words, Glenn observes the micro expression of acceptance on Daryl's face, the same expression he does when he has a bad hand on poker and someone calls his bluff. Glenn is feeling really stupid for not figuring this out sooner. He bets Michonne knows since forever, she always knows everything, that's why she is one of the most expensive lawyers in Georgia, working for the government on DC.

"The important thing is that Lori doesn't know who Daryl is. She will see you next to him and start to wonder if she really broke up with you or if you just weren't that much interested in her to begin with." Glenn's nervous. He has to defend his case very well because this is the perfect way to help both of his friends at the same time.

"You telling me to say I'm gay as revenge? She replaced me with a man and now I'm replacing her with one too?"

"Ain't gonna go to no wedding." Daryl protests once more.

"No, it's not about replacing. It's about finding true love. You must meet her and Shane and be like 'oh, I'm so pleased that we broke up because now I've found true love and I'm so much happier than I was'. Being happy is the best revenge."

Glenn tries to remember which romantic comedy said that. He also tries to ignore Daryl's complaints completely, he knows that if he can convince Rick, Rick can convince Daryl. In fact, Rick can make Daryl do practically anything. Four months ago Rick had a flat tire incident at two a.m. during Daryl's day off. Daryl went there and helped him replace the tire without even thinking to complain. The more Glenn thinks about it, the more stupid he feels for not seeing it sooner.

"Being happy is the best revenge?"

"But of course! If she sees you alone and miserable while she got everything she wanted, she will give you that look that says 'I told you so', and even if you don't feel regret that's what she'll think you're feeling. Because she thought you'd be miserable and unhappy with your choices, right? And if show up there with someone else and showing how satisfied you are with the course of life and with your job, she'll be the one thinking that maybe she made a mistake and she should've stayed by your side and supported your decision."

"This actually makes sense." Rick murmurs, more to himself than to the other two men in the room. Glenn's trying not to bump his fist in the air like he always does after winning a case.

"She'll respect your choice to become a cop when she sees that it really is what you wanted because she'll understand the sentiment of going after what you want no matter what. She'll start to see your decision as a sign of your strength of character instead of a flaw. It'll impress her and make her respect you. She might even apologize for what she did."

The last part is a bluff because Glenn knows Lori McCallan doesn't apologize. She's the number one divorce lawyer on Atlanta and is one of the top ten of the country after only four years on the market. And you don't become number one in this business by apologizing. Lori is what they call a shark, just like Andrea, and both women used to be friends, until they started to follow different paths, to the point that Andrea had been willing to hear Rick trash talk Lori after they broke up. The fact that Andrea used to date Shane before doesn't really help to smooth the tension between the two women, even if now Andrea has been married to Michonne for a couple of years.

"Glenn, you're a genius!" Rick grins cheerfully. "It's perfect."

"Did y'all not hear when I told ya I'm not comin'?" Daryl expresses himself with irritation.

"But it's perfect, Daryl." Rick turns to stare right into his eyes.

Glenn knows that now his job is done and Rick will manage to convince Daryl in the blink of an eye. Glenn is almost sorry for playing with Daryl like this because Rick probably has no idea the power he has over the man.

"Ain't perfect. Yer ex won't think you're doing great if you're with me."

"Why's that?"

"C'mon, Rick. I'm redneck trash and-"

"Don't say that. You're not redneck trash. You're not any kind of trash, Daryl. She'll take one look at my handsome fake-boyfriend and won't even look at me again. She'll be so mad that my life is actually better without her."

Rick's words are said with such sincerity that Glenn feels even sorrier for Daryl and how easily Rick can make the man grant him any wish. Glenn really hopes that in the end everything works out just like on his favorites romcom movies because he's not sure that Daryl will survive this.

"Ain't gonna wear no suit." Daryl complains but is even less heated than before.

"You're gonna be great on a suit. I know you don't own one so I'll go buy one with you tomorrow. It's my treat since you'll be making a favor to me. What do you say? Are you going to be my plus one?"

Rick lowers his head and looks up as he makes the last question and Glenn is 100% done, he just wants to stop Daryl's suffering and tell Rick to kiss the guy already, but he thinks WWMD (What Would Maggie Do) and decides that some things have to follow its natural course or it might ruin everything.

"Fine. But I ain't wearing a tie." Daryl crosses his arms and scowls, but Glenn knows that he's probably angrier at himself for indulging Rick's request than at anything else.

Then they drink the beer and eat the pizza as they talk about details of the wedding, such as the guests, especially the ones that Daryl doesn't know. Rick and Glenn tell Daryl that Abraham used to be their professor and Rosita was the only person who had the guts to go against him during classes. She'd always complain about his lack of capacity of resolving things quickly and for just making more trouble before solving things. They detail about the funny fights they had before they became a couple and how everyone saw it coming, except for them two. Which Glenn bites his tongue to not say "just like you two".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is so silly! Seriously, it's not exactly crack but it's so silly. And I tried to be funny, but I'm not a funny person. ='(
> 
> Fun fact: this was supposed to be only 2 or 3k long. Now it's 11k. 
> 
> And I loved writing Glenn! <3
> 
> Your feedback is always welcomed!
> 
> Oh, and I'm so excited to be part of the Rickyl Writer's Group! Join in if you can!


	2. Daryl's Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback about chapter one was so great that I decided to post the new one today! I'm so happy that you liked this silly fic of mine!

Later, Daryl goes to his apartment on the second floor feeling closer than ever to a panic attack. He's thankful that his brother is far away serving on some country on the other side of the world because the bastard could read him like a book and would never leave him alone. He spends the whole night trying to understand how he went to Rick's house just to see the man and listen to his voice, as usual, but ended up becoming his date to a fancy wedding with his friends. He doesn't know what happened or how it happened, he just keeps hearing Rick's words to him over and over again in his head until he falls asleep and dreams of Rick and weddings.

The next day, Daryl's awakened by Rick knocking on his door, calling him to eat breakfast at the diner across the street. Daryl dresses himself up as quick as he can and goes. They sit at their usual table, the last one on the opposite side from the street, where it's quieter and Rick knows Daryl feels safer.

"So, you're still up to be my date?" Rick asks after the food is served.

Daryl almost blurts out something stupid such as "of course", "any day you want me to", "every day for the rest of our lives", but shrugs instead, not sure if his mouth should be opened at all when near Rick.

"Good. Because I was talking to Glenn and we agreed that we should make it believable, you know?"

Daryl bets all of his money that Glenn suggested it all by himself and the fucker convinced Rick of it. Usually, almost no one can convince Rick Grimes of something because the man is the definition of stubborn, but Daryl knows that Lori is his Achilles' heels. He had never met the woman, but Michonne and Andrea don't usually say good things about her as a person and always say great things about her as a lawyer, which already says a lot.

"Believable?" He takes the bait. Is better to deal with it than to wait.

"For Lori to feel regret I'll have to be happy, really happy. So is a good thing that we're friends because there's more chemistry than if I was going with a stranger. But to make it truly believable, it would require more _intimacy_." Rick looks directly into Daryl's eyes as he says the last word with uncertainty.

"Intimacy?" Daryl is afraid of the answer, but he's very curious about its meaning.

"Touching. Like, holding hands and being close. But I know you're not very fond of it, so if you're not comfortable, you don't have to do it."

The man he has had a crush for the past three years is now asking him to not only be his plus one at a wedding but also to hold his hand and touch him in public?! Daryl cannot believe this is his life. He's trying to say yes without sounding desperate and he has no idea how to do it. He knows it won't be real, that Rick is only doing it for his ex, but fuck if he won't enjoy and cherish every single minute of the pretending, even if it eventually kills him.

Three years ago he moved in to the apartment where he lives with his brother, who is almost never home since being away from his country legally shooting people is his idea of fun. Two weeks after, he met Rick on the elevator, the man was wearing a dark gray suit and a light blue tie that made his blue eyes even more blue. A sudden feeling of want and desire overwhelmed his entire body and it never really left him alone since.

Three days later he met him on the elevator again, but this time Glenn was with him and they had an easy around each other that only years of knowing each other and living together could explain, and Daryl felt his heart breaking with the thought that Rick was already committed. It took him almost two months, and seeing Glenn making out with a pretty brunette woman, for Daryl to learn that Rick and Glenn were only friends. Then he became closer to both men. Only to find out that Rick is straight.

Life hasn't been making things easier for him. But right now life's giving a chance of a lifetime and he's taking it. He has had enough of this longing and suffering.

"Daryl?" Rick calls in a whisper, making Daryl realize he has been digressing in silence for some time.

"It's ok if you don't want to do it." Rick assures him with a smile.

As if Daryl could say no to anything Rick asks. He's so whipped that he can hear in the back of his mind the whip sound his brother does every time Daryl mentions he's going to do something with or for Rick.

"Nah. It's ok."

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause any damage to our friendship because of this. Lori's not worth it."

If Daryl had any doubt before, now it's completely gone. He's more than ready to jump off of a cliff for the man right now or fight a crocodile with his bare hands or face a zombie apocalypse. He's so, _so_ whipped. It's a pity.

"Won't damage anythin', Rick. I'm ok with it." Rick's eyes lit up in joy with his words and only then he starts to eat.

Daryl takes a bite too, intending to keep his mouth busy so he won't say anything stupid. He keeps his mouth full the whole time, just nodding in response whenever Rick says something. So when he feels Rick's foot lightly pressing against his leg he chokes on a dangerously large amount of food.

"Oh, god, sorry. Sorry. I told you I was going to do it and you nod so I thought you were saying it was ok. I'm so sorry." Rick is up and helping Daryl.

"It's ok." Daryl says after he catches his breath. "Wasn't hearing, that's all."

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Jus' a few things..." Daryl blushes in embarrassment.

"Daryl, I told you. If you don't want to-"

"It's not this. Jus' worried 'bout my brother. He hasn't been callin' much." It's Daryl standard excuse.

It happens more often than not, Daryl being lost in his thoughts when he's near Rick. He loses himself in those eyes, that mouth, his curly hair, the stubble that seems to never leave his face no matter how many time he shaves. Rick is very distracting and he can't help himself. So he uses that fact that his brother is very far away to use him as an excuse for every time he gets distracted and doesn't hear what Rick's saying. It's a lie and he feels terrible for it, but he really can't help himself.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry for throwing my troubles at you like this when you have bigger things to worry for." Rick says and Daryl doesn't let himself be distracted this time, avoiding his gaze.

"No problem. What're ya sayin'?"

"I said that we need to practice the touching. So you won't act like you this at the wedding." Rick apologizes with his eyes once more for startling him.

"Oh. Like, now?" Daryl swallows his saliva.

"From now until Saturday."

"Ok. 'Till Saturday." He verbalizes his consent when he senses that Rick is waiting for it, preoccupied that Daryl might not be paying attention again.

They leave the dinner, and Rick refuses to let Daryl pay, saying that Daryl's already doing enough for him. They go to the garage of their building and Daryl wants to use his motorcycle, however, Rick reminds him that they will have to bring back a suit safe and sound and the bike won't allow it. It's a shame because Daryl loves riding with Rick, feeling the man's hands clutching against his hips and his warmth against his torso.

Rick takes them to the same store where he buys the suits he uses for work. It's a small business with lots of suits and tuxedos hanging around. The place is decorated in what Daryl guesses is a Victorian style. As soon as they enter the place, Rick says hello to the vendor, who he knows by name and she smiles widely to Rick. Daryl's mind is acting childish and being jealous, even if he knows that the girl is probably only sixteen years old.

"Daryl, this is Beth, Maggie's sister." Rick introduces them.

Daryl nods as a way of greeting, but the girl kisses his cheek the same way she did with Rick. It makes him less wary of her. Knowing she's a close friend helps too.

"He's our neighbor. Caught your sister making out with Gleen on the corridors a handful of times already."

"I'm not surprised." She sighs. "Maggie doesn't have much self-control when Glenn's involved. So, what do you want, Rick?"

"We're looking for a suit-"

"A new one? Already? Didn't you buy one last month after yours got shot?" She interrupts him.

"You got shot?" Daryl practically growls.

"Yes. It was nothing. Just a scratch." Rick dismisses Daryl's worries.

"That was a big hole for just a scratch." Beth adds remembering the jacket Rick brought to the store so it could be perfectly sew by Beth's mom's hands.

"You got shot and didn't tell me?" Daryl is perplexed to say the least.

"I didn't want you to worry. You and Glenn always get so worried when I hurt myself at work."

"You got shot and stayed in a coma for three whole goddamned weeks. Remember that? 'Cause I fucking do. And now we don't have the right to worry?"

"I'm sorry. But that's exactly why I don't tell every time I get hurt or shot at-"

"Every time? How often this happens?"

Rick tries to explain, but Daryl's having none of it right now. He remembers how awful it was to go to the hospital every single day just to be greeted by an unconscious Rick laying in that bed. It had happened barely over a year ago and that was the first time he had met Rick's and Glenn's other friends. They were there at the hospital every day too, and they brought him coffee and a blanket, so he could sleep on the room with Rick.

"Let's not fight over this, alright? I'm sorry. I should've told you and from now on I promise you I'll tell."

Rick's hand is on Daryl's shoulder, grounding him and squeezing it lightly, to prove he's not just saying that to end the argument while looking right into Daryl's eyes. That's the only reason why Daryl drops the subject. He's not happy and he'll definitely talk about it later with Glenn, but, for now, it can wait.

"Fine." Daryl responds. Rick takes his hand off of him and Daryl misses the contact yet doesn't protest.

Less than four feet away from them, Beth is watching the scene. Her perceptive eyes are wide in questioning. She doesn't remember Maggie telling anything about Rick dating anyone and she's divided between it being a secret they don't want to share or just being something too new that they haven't told everybody they know yet. Although for the intimacy of their looks, touches and words, she doubts it's something new. And if it's a secret, well, they're not very good a hiding it, she thinks.

"The new suit is for Daryl, not for me. For Abraham's and Rosita's weeding." Rick addresses her, finally noticing they are not alone in the room and she still is waiting for an answer.

"Oh! Do you know them? Abraham bought his tuxedo here too."

"Saw them twice only. He seems like an ok guy." Daryl shrugs.

"So you're going as Rick's plus one?" She asks in curiosity.

"Yep." Daryl answers automatically without considering if Rick would like to share this information. He looks at Rick, anxious about having done something wrong, but Rick is giving him an almost imperceptive smile, making him think it must not be a problem to share this.

"Then you'll want something to match his attire. What will you be wearing, Rick?"

"The tuxedo I used for Michonne's and Andrea's wedding." She wrinkles her nose at the thought of someone using the same cloth twice for different occasions with the same people.

"Plain black jacket and trousers with a white shirt, right?" He nods in confirmation.

Beth takes her metric tape and opens it, touching it against Daryl's shoulder, waist, legs, and hips. It makes Daryl go very still, ready to run away, but Rick looks at him and nods, telling without a word that it's okay, he doesn't have to run, and that it'll be over soon. Daryl waits patiently as the girl measures every part of him before she runs off through a door and comes back with three different pieces. She hands him the clothes and points the direction of the place where he can change without being seen.

After he's already dressed on the first one, a dark gray jacket and trousers with a black shirt, he looks at himself in the mirror. He finds himself ridiculous on such outfit. His memory is a bit foggy as he tries to remember when was the last time he wore a suit. He thinks it was at his mother's funeral. His grandmother had bought him one and helped him to get dressed. It was the last time he saw both his mother and his grandmother.

He comes out of the dressing room and walks to where Rick is sitting, waiting while talking to Beth. They both look at him and they stay in silence for a couple of seconds, doing nothing to help his nerves. He's about to go back when Beth finally says something.

"Wow! You look so handsome! I wish you could be _my_ date to the wedding!" She says sounding honest, even if Daryl doesn't believe her. And he thinks he sees Rick sticking his chest out, but it probably is only his imagination since there's no reason for Rick to feel proud about taking him as his date.

"I don't think I ever saw you wearing one before." Rick comments.

"Can't remember last time I wore one."

If he was alone with Rick, he might have told him the true about the last time he wore a suit, but he's not fond of the idea of sharing something like this to a girl he doesn't even know.

"Try the next one! Let's see if it can get better than this!" Beth says cheerfully.

He tries the next two ones and gets almost the same reaction from Beth with both. What really makes him nervous is the look Rick is giving him, is a look he has never seen before today. There's something very seductive about this look, the way Rick's head is pending down and his eyes are looking up, right into Daryl's.

Beth suddenly stands and goes to fetch another suit. This time is a black one, darker than the one she brought him before. And she brings a blue shirt with it, one that has a very specific and vivid color. She also brings two ties, one black and one the same shade of blue as the shirt.

"This one is for you." She hands him the suit, the blue shirt, and the black tie. "And this one is for you." She hands the blue tie to Rick. "If you're going together you have to match, so everyone will know you're there together."

Rick accepts the tie and Daryl sees himself obliged to try the new suit. When he comes out, he sees Rick's and Beth's gaping in shock. He's sure he is horrible in this one. Actually, he definitely shouldn't let Rick take him to a place as fancy as a wedding or else he would only make Rick be ashamed.

"You look beautiful." Daryl has to blink a few times for his brain to interpret that Rick is the one who said such words and not Beth. Then he blushes almost imperceptible.

"Ah! You two are going to be so adorable together." She squeals in joy.

Rick pays for everything and they go to a store where they can buy proper shoes to match the rest. This time, Rick doesn't know the vendor, but she still thinks they're a couple and that they'll look adorable. It may or may not have something to do with how Rick knows Daryl's shoe number and which type of shoe he likes and dislikes and how he keeps touching Daryl's lower back, arms and shoulders.

Rick drives them home and goes to his apartment, to change to his working clothes and then goes to solve some case he got called in. Daryl has the night shift today and he's seriously mad about it because now he's going to spend the whole day daydreaming about Rick, tuxedos and weddings, and won't be able to sleep. He lays on his bed, putting his arm below his head and stays there facing the ceiling. Once again he's left thinking about every single word Rick said, analyzing syllable by syllable, and hoping that some of the things he hasn't said, but Daryl heard anyway, are true.

It's not even his wedding and he's damn-freaking-fucking anxious for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chance of reading things from Daryl's perspective. Oh, and as you could see, Merle's in the Army and not in jail.
> 
> Next chapter is the last one and it's a big one. But I'll travel tomorrow, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to post it.
> 
> As always, your feedback is more than welcomed!


	3. Rick's Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stealing wifi so I can post this. I hope you enjoy this final chapter!

It's Saturday. Rick has barely slept this night. He's probably as anxious to this wedding as Rosita and Abraham, maybe even more. And that has nothing to do with seeing his ex-girlfriend for the first time in five years. Au contrary, he barely has thought about Lori the whole week, his mind is very concentrated on a certain neighbor he has.

Maggie usually tells Daryl that he could be a model if he wanted, but the man always dismisses the thought with an incredulous "pff" sound. And Rick has known that Daryl is a beautiful man for quite some time, even before Maggie started to point it out. The man draws looks from everyone when they go out together. But since Daryl appears to not be interested in no one, Rick never really gave it a better thought. Until they went to Mrs. Greene's store, Beth ready to jump on the man right there while wearing some of the most fitting clothes Rick ever saw. Daryl usually uses baggy jeans and shirts, making hard for anyone to know how he looks beneath all those layers of fabric. Only now Rick has an idea of how it looks, thanks to the perfect fit of those suits, and, oh! it looks good.

Glenn is pacing the floor as he talks to Maggie on the phone, some sort of emergency at the farm where her father lives and the possibility of them being late for the ceremony. Rick is sitting on the couch, not really paying attention to the conversation going on. His mind is wandering a few floors below, where Daryl must be getting dressed at this exact moment.

He's so immersed in his thoughts that he almost doesn't hear the familiar knock on the door. He immediately goes answer it, knowing well who'll be on the other side and incapable of hiding his smile.

"Hey, there." He manages to say as he breathes in the image in front of him. Daryl's wearing the dark black suit with the blue shirt, making his eyes seem bluer than ever. He looks gorgeous.

"Can't put this damn thing." Daryl says holding the black tie on his hand and seeming annoyed at the piece of fabric.

"Come in, I'll help you."

Daryl gets inside and waves to Glenn, who still is too busy trying to deal with his personal crisis to even notice that there's someone else in the house. Daryl questions Rick about it with just one look. Rick answers without a word and, somehow, he just knows that Daryl understands perfectly what he just didn't say.

"Give me this."

Rick takes the tie from Daryl's hand and positions himself in front of the man, trying very hard to not look directly into those blue orbits. He straightens the collar of Daryl's shirt and puts the tie in its right position, then he starts to tie the knot, something he does without even thinking about it, used to doing every day before he goes to work. So focused on his task, he doesn't notice how Daryl is looking at him and holding his breath. A few feet away, Glenn stops talking on the phone and stares at the duo.

"There. Perfect." Rick says, his voice lower than he intended. His eyes briefly gazing into Daryl's lips.

"For fuck's sake!" Glenn's words break the spell and they turn to him, but Glenn's already leaving the room and going to his bedroom screaming something about 'stupid blind people' to Maggie over the phone.

"Thought you'd shave for the wedding." Daryl comments a few minutes of silence later, avoiding his gaze too.

"Was going to, but Michonne and Andrea threatened to kill me if I shaved. They think I look better with the beard." He says running his hand over his beard, which is not very long, but can't no longer pass as just stubble anymore.

They stay in awkward silence for some more minutes until Glenn comes back from his bedroom, telling them to go ahead without him because Maggie will be late and they'll use her car to grab something to Rosita and then go to the wedding.

Despite Rick's better instincts, he says yes when Daryl offers for them to use his motorcycle to go to where the ceremony and the party will take place instead of using his perfectly safe car. He must admit to himself that riding so close to Daryl is one upside for choosing the bike instead of the car.

They stop in the garage of the country club where the ceremony will happen. The place is beautiful and has the greenest grass Rick has ever seen. One of these places that his paycheck doesn't allow him to frequent, but Abraham and Rosita are members and go there almost every week. He doesn't even leave the garage and he can already see the altar, build just for the wedding. It's big and tall, at least three feet above the ground. There's an absurd amount of white chairs with golden and green fabric spread in front of the altar, over three hundred probably. Rick thinks it makes sense. Abraham is a popular teacher, a popular lawyer and used to be a popular member of the Army. Rosita has a big family, was a popular student and now is a popular lawyer. Rick can't remember people who dislike them.

"So, are you ready? You can still back down." Rick offers before they step on the perfect green grass.

"I'm already wearin' this goddamn tie. No point takin' it off now." Daryl shrugs, starting to walk towards the altar.

Rick is more giggly than a grown man should be, anxious about being seen next to Daryl. He could've had said to Michonne and Andrea who he would take as his date to the wedding, but he has chosen to keep it a secret and Glenn has kept it too. He doesn't know why he wanted this to be a surprise, and he has been trying to find out for the past four days but still hasn't managed to.

Rick approaches the altar with Daryl by his side, admiring it. The place still is almost empty since they arrived early because Rosita told Rick that she might need his abilities as a police officer to make sure the groom doesn't run away before the wedding. She has been waiting many years for this and Abraham had toyed with the idea for many years more, but never having the courage to propose, haunted by the memories of his dead wife. Until Rosita decided to propose him and she's not used to taking no as an answer.

After some minutes contemplating the decorations, they go to the building where Rosita is getting dressed, as she told him to do as soon as possible. Rick knocks on the door and hears Rosita's telling him to wait. Ten seconds later, Tara, Rosita's best friend and maid of honor, opens the door. She's wearing a pretty green and golden dress and full makeup, something unusual for her.

"Just passing to tell Rosita I'm here."

"Oh, Rick!" He hears Rosita exclaims before Tara has the time to tell her anything. She opens the door and hugs him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here! Eugene is Abe's best man, so you know I can't trust him to do a thing. I need you to confiscate Eugene's toast. And I need you to make sure all of the windows and doors are closed and Abe doesn't have his car keys. And you need to make him not wear the fucking kilt to the wedding or I'll shove that bagpipe up his ass during the ceremony so everyone can see." She says with just one breath and Rick is impressed and a bit terrified.

"Rosita, calm down or you'll have a stroke." Tara pats her friend's shoulder, trying to soothe her nerves. "You know how he is, you've been together forever and he chose to marry you as much as you chose to marry him. He's not going to go away or wear the kilt, he loves you."

"You're an amazing maid of honor, Tara. And I'm glad I chose you. But you don't know a thing about my Abe. I know the bastard, he'll try to escape and then he'll try to rebel by using that awful kilt that I told him not to wear. But this is my wedding and nobody is going to ruin it! Not even the groom!"

Tara rolls her eyes and goes back inside the changing room. Rick really likes Tara, not just because she's a police officer too, but also because she doesn't stress out. She's shy and calm and balances Rosita's and Maggie's temper. Rick only saw her mad once and he really doesn't want to repeat the experience.

"Who's this? Oh, Daryl, right?" Rosita questions.

"Yeah. That's him."

"Long time since I last saw you. I think it was at Abe's birthday party last year, right?" She's asking nicely, but Rick knows this is Rosita politely asking why someone she didn't invite is here at her wedding, proving that she actually remembers and likes Daryl or she would be calling security or punching him out of the place herself.

"Yeah. That was probably it." Rick answers before Daryl has a chance to say anything. "He's here as my plus one. And will help to keep Abraham in line."

She raises one eyebrow and looks between the two of them, noticing the matching outfits. Her face softens in a beautiful and welcoming smile.

"Well, welcomed to the family, Daryl. You're going to love it."

Rick thinks that Daryl doesn't understand the implications of what she just said, but Rick does and he's about to correct Rosita, to tell her that he's Rick's plus one and not Rick's real date, no matter how much he's thinking about changing that. Unfortunately, Rosita closes the door on his face before he has a chance to say anything.

"You heard the bride, let's stop the groom from running away."

Rick and Daryl walk to the other side of the building they're in, stopping a couple of times on the way there to allow the wedding crew to transit with glasses, desserts, meals, plates, silverware, flowers and all sort of things that one could and couldn't imagine being part of a wedding. Rick knocks on the door and waits for a response.

"Whoever you are I must inform you that the groom doesn't find himself prepared yet to come out of this room." They listen to the best man's monotonous tone of voice.

"Eugene, is Rick. I need to talk to Abraham." Rick uses his best serious tone of voice, the one he uses while questioning people at the precinct. He thinks he sees Daryl quivering for a second from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry to inform that Mr. Ford is indisposed and he cannot attend your request at this moment."

"Abraham, if you're in there, you better open this door or I'll put it down. You have ten seconds to choose."

"Mr. Ford-" Eugene starts to talk.

"Ten." Rick starts to count.

Rick has a brief conversation without words with Daryl while he counts to one. Rick tells Daryl that Eugene or Abraham will probably open the door before he has to actually put it down, but in case it doesn't happen, he'll need help to put it down. Daryl nods in agreement, ready to fight an army with his bare hands at Rick's command.

"One."

The door opens, showing a terrified man with mullets and a white tuxedo. He's showing the palm of his hands in a sign of rendition. His eyes are closed and he just stays there, waiting for the punch that doesn't come.

"Where is he, Eugene?"

"I do not know, Rick. He requested me to find an alcoholic beverage to help him cope with his anxiety towards the wedding. However, when I returned he was no longer in his chambers. I apologize for my mistake. Tell Ms. Espinosa how terribly sorry I am."

"Nobody is telling anything to Rosita. We're going to find him and drag him to that altar." He looks at Daryl, who silently agrees with him.

"You stay here in case he comes back." Rick says to Eugene before starting to walk away.

"You really think he's goin' to come back by himself?" Daryl asks when they are far from hearing's range.

"No. But Eugene won't cause trouble if he's in that room."

They go straight back to the garage, where they find Abraham screaming at one of the club's employees. The poor employee is terrified of the large Scottish man in front of him, yelling improprieties at him. The fact that Abraham's wearing nothing but his jacket and his underwear not helping either.

"Abraham."

Rick calls on his most genuine commanding tone of voice. Daryl is right by his side. All the back-up he needs. Abraham looks at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Rick knows this look, he has seen it in hundreds of bandits before, it's the look they make before running away from the police. Rick _loathes_ when they run away.

"Don't run, Abraham. It'll be worse if you run." He uses the same line he uses with the outlaws he faces every day.

"You can't fucking make me! She can't make me! I'm a free man and this a goddamned free country! A country I helped to defend! That I gave my blood and fucking sweating for!" Abraham screams at him, turning his attention away from the employee, and Rick motions for the man to run in the opposite direction. The man runs faster than a marathonist.

"Nobody's questioning your services for this country, Abraham. But you can't do this to Rosita. You know you can't. You're a good man, an honored man. Running away is not the action of an honored man."

At the precinct, they call Rick "silver tongue" because nobody can convince a criminal of giving himself to the police or confessing a crime like he does. Rick's not sure if the fact that he was studying to become a lawyer has something to do with it or if he decided to become a lawyer because of this ability. Either way, it works really well and right now he's putting it to use.

"You said yes when she asked you to marry her. Why are you running away now?" He gives one step in his direction and senses rather than listens Daryl moving right behind him.

"I'm a married man, Rick. A married man can't get married again."

"You're not married. You're a widow. I know it hurts, but Ellen is dead, Abraham, and has been for quite some time and you know it. She's not your wife anymore, Rosita is. That is if you come back and dress properly. She loves you very much and you love her. Don't do this to her. You know how awful it is to be left by the person you love, why would you do that to her?"

Rick feels bad for such a low blow, but Rosita is dangerous and very capable with a pistol and a machete, he wishes to never make her angry to test exactly how much capable she is. He looks at his watch and sees that he has thirteen minutes before people start to come and notice that the groom isn't ready yet. And he has sixteen minutes before this information finds its way to Rosita's ear, so he must be fast.

Gesturing with his hand, he and Daryl go on separate ways. Daryl silently walking until he's behind Abraham and Rick coming closer to the redheaded man. He's holding his hands high and showing his palms to the groom, posing himself as the least threatening as possible. He observes as Abraham's breathing starts to become more steady and the look in his eyes less maniac.

"That's it. Now let's go back."

Rick is about to take one step closer, almost touching Abraham's arm, when the man turns on his heels, about to run away. Instead, Abraham's surprised to find Daryl blocking his way out. Daryl's arms are crossed in front of him and his eyes are dangerously narrow. Abraham knows this is the look of a man with a mission that will do everything to accomplish it. For the first time in his life, he calculates his chances of leaving unharmed and he doesn't like his chances.

"Fine. I'll get fucking married."

The three men walk back to the room where the groom is supposed to be dressing. Rick is right next to Abraham and Daryl is one step behind, following them like a bodyguard. They arrive in the room and Eugene is relieved, stating that Tara came back one minute before them and he successful lied to her.

Abraham makes a beeline to grab his kilt, but Daryl is faster. The groom watches dumbfounded as Daryl tears the kilt apart as one would do with a paper napkin. Rick and Eugene are as impressed as the groom, aside from the fact that Rick's the only one noticing how the action makes Daryl's arms seem so damn good and how much he'd love to have those arms pressing him against any surface.

"Mother Dick!" Abraham yells.

"Go put some real pants." Daryl orders, throwing the kilt to the floor.

Ten minutes later, Abraham is completely and properly dressed. Daryl's in front of the door, guarding it like he's Cerberus himself. Eugene is looking everywhere for the paper where he wrote his toast while Rick keeps it safely hidden inside his pocket. Abraham's casting looks to the door, to Daryl, and to Rick. He approaches Rick, standing by his side.

"Son of a dick, he won't leave that door even if I try to punch him. Fearless dick. You got yourself a loyal one, Rick. Don't let him go." He pats Rick's shoulder and leaves before Rick has a chance to explain that Daryl is not his.

"Well, boys, let's go fucking do this." Abraham announces, putting his determined face on, the one he uses to go to battle or court.

The four men leave the room and go to the altar, where they can see that some guests are already there, admiring the place. Rick can see Michonne and Andrea talking to someone he doesn't know, but for the looks, he seems like a very rich man. He also seems to be boring his two friends to death. Rick takes Daryl's wrist, walking to where the lawyers are.

"Rick!" Michonne exclaims pleased.

"Excuse us." Andrea politely tells the man as the two of them walk in Rick's and Daryl's direction in a hurry.

"Rescued you?" Rick asks, his hand no longer on Daryl's wrist.

"Yes! Christ! That asshole was trying to make a move on me!" Andrea almost yells, enraged. "With Michonne right next to me!"

"The man's an ass! And he'll run for governor next year. Can you believe that? People say bad things about us lawyers, but politicians easily win the contest." Michonne completes, very enraged too.

"I'm sure you can both use your influence in DC to stop him from winning."

"I sure hope so. There are enough assholes running this country already, we don't need another one." Andrea states, calming down a little.

"Daryl?" Michonne seems surprised when she finally notices the man standing behind Rick as if he's trying to hide.

"Hey, Michonne." He walks to Rick's side, understanding that hiding is no longer a possibility.

"I didn't know you'd be here." She smiles to him, obviously glad to see him there. Rick thinks she's probably happy to know she's not the only one in this place that hates big parties like this.

"He's with me." Rick says, a little more proudly than he's supposed to.

Both women raise their eyebrows at that. A grin spreads across their faces. Something that Rick is too familiar with after almost a decade of friendship and he immediately regrets starting this conversation.

"Thank heavens! We thought you'd never get together!" Michonne says relieved.

"Oh, look, they're even wearing matching outfits! You're so adorable."

Daryl's looking at the floor and biting his thumbnail. Rick knows these signals. He sees the redness taking over Daryl's face and is about to correct them, but they just don't stop talking, making him anxious and awkward, more for Daryl than for himself.

"Damn, Dixon. You're looking fine! First time I ever saw you this clean."

"And you didn't shave, Rick. That's a good thing. You look very handsome."

"Can you imagine Lori's face when she sees you?"

"The bitch is going to regret breaking up with you. Can't wait to see her fox-face!" Andrea has an evil grin on her face.

"Andrea, look! It's Carol. Let's go talk to her about that case."

Before Rick has any chance to say something, Michonne and Andrea are saying they'll catch up later and going towards Carol, who used to be Andrea's favorite professor back in the day. The woman is gorgeously standing next to her husband, Morgan, who used to be one of their teachers too. They're what people call a powerful couple and they're extremely happy on their marriage, even if Rick doesn't know two people more different than those two.

"Sorry about that. I've never had the chance to tell them I was coming with you to explain why."

"It's alright." Daryl answers after exhaling.

"At least, we know we can be convincing together, right?" Rick tries to lighten the mood. Daryl doesn't have a chance to say anything since Rick grabs his wrist again. "C'mon, let's sit."

Rick leads them to the second row of chairs and they sit next to a tall man dressed as a naval officer all in navy blue with a soft smile on his face and a light scowl; and to a short blond man, who's talking one mile per hour about the beauty of not being on an island. Rick assumes the tall man must be one of Abraham's friend from his time serving. The other one must be one of Abraham's lawyers friends because he talks too much to not be one.

Rick and Daryl don't talk much, which isn't unusual for them. It's the same comfortable silence they always share with one another. Rick's relieved for it, he thought that the encounter with Michonne and Andrea would have made things weird for them, but it didn't. He has mixed feelings about the whole conversation and how everyone seems to think they're a couple. The waitress at the diner across their building, Beth, the vendor from the shoe store, Rosita, Abraham, Michonne, Andrea. He must be really terrible at hiding things or else how could all these people, all of sudden, realize he's so attracted to Daryl?

About twenty minutes later, which the blond man next to them has been talking non-stop, Abraham positions himself on the high altar, followed by Carol, who's going to officiate the wedding. Next to Abraham is Eugene, with his white tuxedo and old-fashioned hair style. Right after, they hear the traditional song as Meghan walks to the altar. The girl is Tara's niece and is wearing a beautiful light yellow dress full of flowers. She's being followed by Tara, who's smiling brightly. Then there's the bride.

Rosita's dress has one of the longest train Rick has ever seen on a wedding dress. It has a dipped neckline that suits her chest perfectly and her back is bare, showing it almost entirely. Rick thinks this dress would be the one used by queens and princesses. Rosita looks stunning in it, walking with the confidence of a queen. But Rick can see the almost imperceptible sigh of relieve she does when she sees that Abraham's on the altar, waiting for her.

By looking at her, Rick also sees Lori. She's sitting in the back with a pink dress matching her high couture hat. Next to her, he spots Shane, well dressed on a gray tuxedo and wearing a shirt with two open buttons. Rick is impressed since the man used to have at least four of them open, unless when he was in court.

Daryl must sense his inquietude and brushes his hand against Rick's knees. Rick is grateful for the gesture and boldly puts his hand on top of Daryl's, stopping him from taking it away. Fortunately, Daryl doesn't seem very interested in taking it away and keeps his hand right there, squeezing Rick's knee lightly, saying without words that he's there and won't go anywhere.

The ceremony is beautiful and uneventful. A few people cry during and after. Rick, however, doesn't pay much attention to it, since his mind is trapped in thoughts of Daryl and of Lori. But he tries to let himself be grounded by the touch of Daryl's hand and how close their bodies are while sitting next to each other.

"Rick! Daryl!" Maggie calls as soon as she sees them after they leave to go to the area of the club where the party will happen. They stop to wait for her and Glenn to reach them.

"Hey, there, Maggie." Rick says as she hugs him. "Haven't seen you since last week." Rick politely doesn't pay attention to Glenn's face, marked by shed tears.

"Things have been a mess at the farm. Daddy bought some new pigs and the bastards ran away through a hole in the fence. The pigs attracted wolves to the farm and they ate one of daddy's favorite cows. I had to stay there for the whole week to shoot all of the damn wolves. Hi, Daryl!"

She explains with just one breath about the situation going on at her father's farm and Rick feels bad for the man. He likes her father very much, he usually sends fresh vegetables and fruits to Rick and Glenn. He's as good as his current wife, who owns the shop where Rick buys his working suits. Maggie's also a good person, always taking care of her daddy and little sister. But she's a hurricane and can't really be stopped, so when she hugs Daryl, the man doesn't react, used to her inability to not touch by now.

"Hi, Maggie." He greets her after she releases him.

"Oh, my gosh! Look at you two! When Beth told me you'd be wearing matching outfits I thought she was going crazy, but there you are! I'm so happy for the both of you!" She beams at them.

Rick feels pretty bad about crushing her dreams, so he doesn't. Instead, he looks at Daryl, who looks back. They have a small and silent conversation between them that only they can understand. They decide to not complicate things trying to explain them and hold hands, interlacing their fingers. They'll talk about it later, but right now all they can do is to go with their original plan of pretending to be a couple.

"Ow! Look at you two holding hands and everything!" She still is beaming. Glenn may or may not be holding back some more happy tears.

They head to the party, where they meet Michonne and Andrea once more and the six of them sit on the same table. They talk about how beautiful Rosita is and how touching the ceremony has been. Shortly after, the toasts begin and people start drinking. Then Rosita and Abraham go to the center of the dance floor and do their first dance as a married couple, as almost every guest cheers and applauds them. When they're finished, the dance floor is open to everyone and Andrea takes Michonne dancing and Maggie takes Glenn, leaving Rick and Daryl sitting side by side.

"Rick?" A voice filled with unusual uncertainty says. Rick chills at the sound and slowly looks at the person who has called him.

"Lori." He says without emotion behind it and stands up.

"Hi. I thought it was you. I saw you at the ceremony, but I didn't want to interrupt the wedding since I got here late." Her voice's affable, almost really seeming glad to see him, but Rick won't be fooled.

"How have you been?" She questions with interest. But he understands the continuation of the question as clear as crystal: how have you been after I left you?, that's her real question.

"Great. And you?"

"I've been great too. I recently got engaged. You're still a cop?" He suddenly remembers something about Lori. She's the queen of passive-aggressive. But if she wants to play this game, he can play it two.

"Detective, yes. Best decision I ever made. Engaged? How great! To who? Not Shane, right?" He sees the almost imperceptible way she clenches her jaw and it makes him very happy with himself.

"Yes. To Shane. We've been dating for years."

"I'm surprised. Never thought the two of you would last that long. Not since he used to be so into Pamela Anderson's kind of girls." He laughs without it reaching his eyes, just to force her to laugh at his insinuation. Oh, yes, he still can play this sick game. He really doesn't miss this part of their relationship.

"You know how mature relationships are not based on such things. And you, dating anyone?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me introduce you to Daryl." Daryl stands up, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "Daryl, this is Lori. Lori, this is Daryl, my boyfriend."

And there it is. The way she opens her eyes a little more than necessary and how she gets really close to coughing, to deal with all the saliva she swallows in shock. She reaches her right hand to Daryl, who never shake it back, and keeps staring perplexed at the two men in front of her.

"B-Boyfriend?" Her voice is higher.

"Yes. We've been dating for some time now. Andrea says she's never seen two people so in love like us, right love?" Rick turns to Daryl and smiles with affection. He's not even surprised by how truthful the smile is. "I suppose I should thank you for it."

"Thank me?" The shock making her synapses slow down.

"Well, of course, if it wasn't for you breaking up with me, I'd be with you. And I'd never had met Daryl. And I can't really imagine my life without him."

If his words are truer than he intended them to be, he can't really be blamed. Daryl is completely and utterly amazing. He doesn't know how his life would be without the man showing up with beer and food every week; taking Rick to bars, concerts, dinners and movies; staying up until late just to hear Rick talk about his days, his problems, his cases. Right now he realizes he has been an idiot for not seeing it sooner: he really has been dating Daryl. That's the reason no one is surprised.

"He's the love of my life." He says while looking directly into Daryl's eyes, so the other man can know how sincere he is about it. Not for one second his mind thinks that he might be rejected. And he's right. Daryl interlaces their fingers again and squeezes it. Their eyes never diverting from one another.

"You're gay?" She asks in disbelief, undoing the spell on the two men.

"I wouldn't call myself that. You know, sexuality is a fluid thing and you don't really choose who you fall in love with. Love just happens." Rick thinks Andrea would be proud of him right now.

Fortunately, he doesn't have to wonder about it because the woman is right behind Lori and seems like she has heard what he just said.

"There you are! The happy couple has to join us for a dance. You can't sit during the whole wedding. You can make your goofy eyes to one another on the dance floor too. C'mon! Oh, hi, Lori."

Andrea says and poison drips from her words. Then she brings both men to the dance floor, leaving Lori gaping and unable to blink or move to somewhere else. She leads them to where Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Carol, Morgan, Abraham, Rosita, Tara, and Eugene are already dancing in a circle. Andrea winks at them with a mischievous and knowing smile. Rick sees his friends dancing, laughing and enjoying themselves.

Suddenly, Rick's very thankful for all of his friends and tremendously happy with his life exactly how it is right now. He wonders how only four days ago he has been so lost, so uncertain of the direction of his life. He should've seen sooner that his life is on the right track and heading towards the right direction, wherever that might be. He hasn't been unhappy for quite some time and he has never been alone, his friends have always been there for him and they would always be. And now he has Daryl too.

In fact, he needs to make sure that he has Daryl in the way he wants Daryl before it's too late. He has wasted too much time being sad about Lori and not getting involved with people. Now he needs to fix it, to properly move on. And he only can see himself doing it with one person.

As expected, it's not a surprise to anyone but him and Daryl, when Rick grabs Daryl's tie and pulls the man's face closer to his. He waits until Daryl nods in response and joins their lips together. He kisses Daryl like he hasn't kissed anyone for a long time, maybe he has never kissed anyone quite like this before. This kiss is a whole new level of connection. He feels like he and Daryl achieved another way of communicating without using words. Because his lips are saying how much he wants and needs and loves Daryl. And he's pretty certain that Daryl's lips are saying the same to him.

When they break their kiss, followed by his friends loudly cheering for them, Rick smiles wider than he ever did and knows this is the first day of the rest of his life and he can't wait to live it with Daryl by his side.

And seeing Lori dragging Shane out of the wedding is just a bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any McDanno fans out there? I hope you enjoyed the cameo the boys did in this chapter.
> 
> Glenn's my favorite in this story and I'm not ashamed to say it. Who's your favorite?
> 
> Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading this! You made so, so happy! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> As always, your feedback is more than welcomed! <3


End file.
